Valentines Day
by deadlykitty
Summary: Tohru wants to tell Shigure that she loves him, but how can it be done? Will valentines Day hold for her passion or despair? Prequel to Return Gift now plublished. SxT


This has the same start as another story I am loading into my mass update. Honestly, I hadn't realized I'd typed the thing twice, and actually wrote out two endings for it. I couldn't decide which I liked better, so I just kept them as is. This version will have a sequel, while the other did not. I hope you'll read both and tell me your vote as to which was better, for I'm curious! Thanks! By the way, the other version is called "To Be Loved."

Disclaimer: Furuba is not mine, and never will be.

A stare was not enough to satisfy anymore. No. With this powerful a love he needed more. He wanted her. While his lust filled eyes gazed at her with longing he felt his heart burn with the pain as if every thing he saw would tear his heart in two. There she stands, happily chatting with _him, _that cat of a cousin, and it was obvious she cared for the boy.

She cared for _him_! The one to always be loathed, the one to always be looked down upon and trampled... what was wrong with him? Was he not attractive? Funny? Intelligent? Was he not MAN enough for her? Or maybe even too much of one...

All he knew of was a deep blush growing on her cheeks... a tell tale sign of her affection. It was then that she gave a tentative glance to the watchful canine, but her shy look of embarrassment to the flaming author as her companion left was answered by a hard look of concentration. For reasons unknown to the man her face fell, and sadly she walked away, her head held down as she went to do some meaningless chore. Instantly his gaze softened, but the change went unnoticed by the girl's retreating back.

As she walks away she can't help but feel her heart is breaking. Such a neutral glare... it hurt. If only he'd known what she and Kyo were discussing, he'd know of her true feelings for him.

Yet she had almost completely deemed her forbidden motions as just that, forbidden. '_Forbidden and __unrequited_,' she thought to herself depressedly. If only there were a way to show him... if only there were some way to let him know oh her true passion then surely! Yes, surely she could persuade him to give her a chance, if only she the guts to tell him!

It hurt her to know she could never utter the words unless certain to be well received, so she planned. If nothing else she could show him her feelings through a gift. Yes... a gift...

Valentines Day neared, and it would be the perfect day to bring it all to light.

"Tohru, may I see you for a moment." his words pierced into the silent air, shaking the girl into instant embarrassment. No one else was home, no one at all, and she'd left him his chocolates on top of a freshly made bed, a testament to show her desire of him.

Meekly she nodded to him, standing up from the table in a flourish of crimson, from the shade of her blouse to the color of her cheeks.

He'd led her to the scene of the crime, as it seemed to her now. It had never passed her mind that he would get angry, and fear threatened to overwhelm her. Would he force her out of his house for the foolish emotion? Ridicule her? Or worse yet, _reject_ her??

Yet it was for none of these reasons that Shigure had called to Tohru. Instead the moment she walked into the study her jaw dropped.

Inside it had been decorated for the holiday, brilliant shades of red scattered about the room, going from carpet to bed sheets, and on that particular piece of furniture were a bouquet of the pure love red roses. More petals were scattered along the floor, leading the eyes to their final destination atop the magnificent bed. Her eyes tuned in on the roses then, and though she'd seen them before she now saw that they were placed exactly where she'd laid the chocolates earlier that day. Again, her cheeks flamed.

Shigure nudged her inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Do you like?" he asked, seductively, leaning in close to her and inhaling her scent. "I never expected such a message in the chocolate, or the feeling from you. Here I'd been growing more and more aggravated at Kyo's closeness to you, and underneath you lust for me! Tohru, you are the precious flower."

The girl could naught but gasp as warm lips kissed her cheek. Slowly she turned to face him.

"Then... you do not mind?" she fought to keep a manic grin from appearing on her face.

Like a dog in heat Shigure nearly growled as he closed the distance between himself and Tohru, bodies separated so that they didn't trigger the curse, lips barely an inch from the other's.

"Mind? Why would I mind?" he was chuckling, his desire burning in his eyes. "I would never have minded, merely yearned for you longer. Tohru, please... allow me to show you..." he waited, his burning mouth merely millimeters away now.

It was all she could do to whisper "show me." before his mouth descended on hers. It was a kiss filled with the overwhelming emotions each had kept pent up deep inside, terrified of showing the other before. If neither never had to breathe, they wouldn't, but for Tohru it was new, and she nearly fell unconscious from the unbridled passion she was being introduced to.

Her loyal canine kept her steady as she struggled for breath.

"My, my, Tohru... did you enjoy?" his own voice was husky from his own need, but he kept it in check.

The girl could barely nod. "Very... much so."

Her companion chuckled, "then you'll like the next part even more, but that won't be for another month..." he glanced at the ceiling teasingly.

"And why is that?" curiosity was overwhelming her.

"Because that's when White Day occurs."

She blushed again, though happily awaiting what she knew to be the return gift ever.

And that's it! Sequel will be under M, Return Gift and that'll be it for this. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and if you want to read the next, you might find hitting the little review button to be very helpful. (hint hint)


End file.
